Aldebaran e Familia
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: 05 drabbles sobre Aldebaran e Mu
1. Chocolate

**Título: **ALDEBARAN E FAMÍLIA  
**Autora: **Aquarius Chann  
**Categoria: **contém leve menção à yaoi; Pós Saga de Hades, **Presente de amigo secreto para o Fabinho** (fórum Need For Fic - 2010)  
**Advertência: **spoiler  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Capítulos: **05  
**Completa: **[x]Yes []No

**Resumo: **05 drabbles sobre Aldebaran e sua nova família

*Algumas considerações*

SPOILER DA SAGA DE HADES – Europa, pra quem não sabe ou não se lembra, é uma menininha que entrega uma flor para o Aldebaran em Hades – A Saga do Santuário. Mais tarde descobre-se que a flor foi usada como um "cavalo de Tróia" moderno e o espectro Niobe consegue se infiltrar no Santuba graças à flor.

Eu shippo Kiki e Europa com muita força. Acho que fui a primeira a escrever uma fic com eles como protagonistas.  
Na minha mente fértil, Aldebaran e Mu adotaram a Europa depois de serem revividos. Mas, como os 02 são cavaleiros, a garotinha passa a semana no orfanato e o fim de semana com os pais e o Kiki.

Nas minhas fics, os dois pirralhos tem por volta dos 06, 07 anos.

* * *

**CHOCOLATE**

Europa entrou correndo em seu quarto. Adorava o final de semana pois era quando ia pra casa de praia junto com o Aldebaran e com o Mu.

Felizmente naquele dia, o "endiabrado" Kiki não fora com eles; ficara de castigo naquele Santuário com o tio Shion.

-Melhor assim; sobra mais pra mim.

Sem cerimônia, rasgou a colorida embalagem que protegia o chocolate brasileiro do Aldebaran. Tentou lê-la, mas nem perdeu muito do seu tempo ao ver as palavras estranhas em português.

-Chocolate é chocolate em qualquer lugar do mundo!

Com a boca já salivando de tanta vontade, Europa mordeu um generoso pedaço do chocolate enquanto sua felicidade aumentava ao ver que o doce era recheado.

Mas sua felicidade logo se transformou em desespero. Assim quem sua língua começou a arder, cuspiu o doce com toda a força que ainda lhe possuía, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrima.

Saiu em disparada à cozinha, gritando por água.

De longe, Aldebaran apenas ria.

-Não vai ajudá-la?

-Não, Mu.

-Por quê?

-Ela tem de aprende a pedir permissão antes de pegar o que não é dela. E, principalmente, precisa aprender a controlar esse vício em chocolate. Não é bom pra uma menina da idade dela.

-Mas não foi muito cruel, Alde?

-Não; ela ainda há de me agradecer por essa valiosa lição.

-Aposto que ela não vai querer comer chocolate por um bom tempo.

-Tomara que não.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu comprei mais de cinco quilos de chocolate pra ela comer nesse final de semana!

-Alde...

-E não é pra você ajudá-la, viu senhor Mu?

Mu apenas suspirou, revirando os olhos. Quando aquele Touro queria dar uma lição em alguém, ele sempre pensava em torturas gastronômicas.

Mas Europa teria uma grande ajuda para comer todo aquele delicioso chocolate. Ah, Mu não via a hora de seu Touro se distrair...


	2. A Chuva

**A CHUVA**

-Vá tomar banho, Europa.

-Eu vou lá pra fora.

-Mas está chovendo.

-Eu sei.

-E você tem de tomar banho.

-Eu também sei.

-Então por que quer ir lá fora?

-Pra tomar banho na chuva.

-Banho na chuva?

-É. O planeta não precisa que nós economizemos água? Então, nada melhor do que aproveitar a água que vem da chuva. É de graça e ajuda o planeta a não ser...

-Europa, mas não dá pra usar a água de chuva.

-Mas você mesmo disse que era pra usá-la!

-Mas não pra tomar banho!

-Por quê?

-Porque essa água é suja...

-E mesmo sendo suja você me mandou regar as plantas com ela?

Aldebaran respirou fundo. Não ia ser fácil.

-Escute, mocinha. A água da chuva é ótima para as plantas mas não é tão legal para o corpo humano.

-Por quê?

-Porque ela saiu limpinha da nuvem mas fica suja enquanto faz seu caminho até chegar na terra.

-Por quê?

-Bem, porque ela vai pegando toda a sujeira...

-Por que ela pega a sujeira? Ela não deveria levar a sujeira embora?

-Sim, mas... e outra coisa, você pode ficar resfriada...

-A chuva traz resfriado também? E como a chuva não fica doente?

Aldebaran respirou fundo novamente enquanto prendia o cabelo e tirava os sapatos. Não tinha jeito. Ela vencera. De novo. Saiu correndo em direção à porta enquanto gritava:

-O último a se molhar na chuva é mulher do padre!


	3. Natal

**NATAL**

A comemoração do Natal fora linda. Aldebaran e Mu se viraram como puderam para manter a magia desse dia enquanto Kiki e Europa só queriam saber dos presentes.

Pouco depois das dez da noite, Aldebaran foi para o quarto, vestiu a roupa de papai Noel, saiu pela janela e apareceu todo sorridente na porta da casa, para a alegria dos dois pequenos.

Conversaram pouco, pois aqueles dois quando estavam juntos eram terríveis. Entregou-lhes os presentes e os fez prometerem que só os abririam no outro dia. Promessa feita, Aldebaran Noel saiu pela porta enquanto Mu ficara com a difícil missão de colocar as duas crianças para dormir.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, Aldebaran voltou para a casa após Mu lhe enviar um sinal. Trancou a porta e tentou não fazer barulho. Suspirou. Aquele era o primeiro Natal que passava com sua nova família e tudo tinha de ficar perfeito.

Tirava tranquilamente sua barba falsa quando sentiu uma mãozinha lhe cutucar. Não podia ser uma das crianças. Podia?

Virou-se lentamente rezando para que fosse o Mu ou até algum espectro a lhe descobrir. Mas, infelizmente, não era nenhum dos dois.

-Tio Alde.

-Europa! Eu... bem...

-Nós sabíamos que era você.

-Sabiam? Como?

-Papai Noel não tem mais de dois metros de altura.

Aldebaran sorriu. Apesar da situação constrangedora, tinha de rir do jeito de Europa.

-Desculpe-me, Pa. Eu queria fazer um Natal perfeito pra vocês.

-E você fez, rio Alde.

-Mesmo trazendo um Papai Noel falso?

Os dois riram enquanto Europa abraçava o cavaleiro.

-Não importa que o Papai Noel seja falso, tio Alde. O que mais importa é ter você e o tio Mu com a gente.

Sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, Aldebaran abraçou mais forte a pequena garota. Ele era realmente abençoado por ter uma família como aquela.

-O Papai Noel pode ser falso, tio; mas espero que os presentes sejam verdadeiros!


	4. Sujeira

**SUJEIRA**

Aldebaran quase infartou ao entrar em sua moderníssima cozinha planejada e vê-la toda arruinada.

Ok, não estava tooooda arruinada, mas parecia que uma bomba de farinha e chocolate em pó havia estourado lá.

Respirou fundo. Contou até dez. Pensou no Shaka meditando.

-Quantas vezes eu já falei que as crianças estão proibidas de entrarem sozinhas na minha cozinha? – gritou. Ele poderia agüentar qualquer coisa. Menos que bagunçassem seu recinto divino.

Começou a andar devagar analisando os estragos. Pelo menos dessa vez o Kiki não tinha explodido nada. Nem quebrado. Ao que tudo indicava, não tivera nenhuma perda grave.

Deteve-se ao notar um embrulho todo esquisito em cima da mesa de mármore. O que seria aquilo? Tinha medo de descobrir. Podia esperar qualquer coisa vindo daqueles dois diabinhos.

Desfez o embrulho e encontrou um prato branco cheio de cookies. Ao lado, uma folha de papel dobrada. Abriu-a pensando ser o boletim repleto de notas vermelhas de algum dos dois monstrinhos. Mas não era.

No papel, escrito com duas letrinhas muito bonitinhas, um "Nós te amamos muito, tio Aldebaran" todo colorido.

O cavaleiro de Touro começou a rir. Ele havia ficado tão irritado com a sujeira, que sé pensou coisas ruins sobre seus dois anjinhos.

Experimentou um cookie; até que não estava tão mal.

Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e, ainda sorrindo, ficou olhando para o papel com a declaração. Aquelas crianças eram muito especiais mesmo.

Mal sabia Aldebaran que, mais tarde, ele realmente receberia os boletins daqueles dois "anjinhos".

* * *

**Nota da Aquarius:**

Quem já leu deve se lembrar, mas eu tenho uma fascinação pelo Aldebaran como cozinheiro. Sério, é uma coisa de louco, uma tara sem explicação.  
Acho muito sexy o Alde cortando tomate em rodela e usando apenas um avental branco.  
Fazer o que, tem coisas que não têm explicação...


	5. Sangue

**SANGUE**

De repente, um grito de desespero foi ouvido.

Aldebaran largou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e correu na direção do grito. Era Europa. Seu coração estava a ponto de explodir tamanho era sua preocupação. O que será que acontecera com sua princesinha? Teria caído da escada? Teria quebrado uma unha? Seria uma espinha enorme? Seria alguém a atacando?

Finalmente chegara ao banheiro. Europa estava parada em frente a pia, em choque. Olhava para o espelho, a boca aberta e um filete de sangue escorrendo. Aldebaran desesperou-se.

-Europa, pelos Deuses, o que aconteceu? – Alde sentia as pernas tremerem.

-Eu vou morrer, tio Alde... – a voz da garotinha saiu num sussurro.

-Por que, Pa? – fizera a pergunta temendo muito a resposta.

-Olhe para isso, tio Alde...

E a menina lhe ergueu a trêmula mão contendo um dente.

Aldebaran explodiu em gargalhada. A razão de tamanho pânico era apenas um dente de leite?

-Europa, isso é normal. Todos os dentinhos de leite caem para dentes mais fortes nascerem.

-Mas eu tô sangrando!

-Isso também é normal.

-Vai sair sangue toda vez que um dente meu cair?

-Sim.

-E não me vai fazer falta todo esse sangue?

Aldebaran gargalhou novamente. Aquela menininha não era adorável? 

* * *

Baseado em fatos reais.  
Estava eu na escola, jogando conversa fora, quando uma das professoras contou essa história que aconteceu com a irmãzinha dela. Eu quase tive um troço de tanto que eu ri!  
Mas eu contando não teve o mesmo efeito, eu sei.  
Aqui vamos desconsiderar a idade da Europa. Faz de conta que os dentes dela começaram a cair com 07 anos, ok? OK? Obrigada. *va*


End file.
